Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!
is the film of Ultraman Ginga S series, which aired on March 14, 2015. It features the past Heisei Ultras: Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos, Nexus, Max, Mebius, and Zero. Musashi Haruno appeared in person. In addition to the series cast and Musashi, a warrior woman named Arena appeared as well. Android One Zero also appears as part of UPG. The trailer of movie was released on November 9th, 2014. The movie made an appearance at the SM Cinema in the Philippines on September 10-11, 2016. The movie was shown at the SM Family Movie Day where parents would take their kids to see the movie and they would get to meet Ultraman Ginga. On December 5, 2016, William Winkler Productions Inc., announced that this film and Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman to be English Dubbed and played as a "Double Feature". The two movies were played at various conventions across the United States. William Winckler Productions stated that a dubbed version along with a subtitled version may potentially be released in the future. Synopsis Earth has regained peace, but is attacked by a new enemy with space-time powers. Musashi Haruno, Ultraman Cosmos' host, tells the UPG that the Ultra Warriors along with his Ultra, Ultraman Cosmos, has been imprisoned inside an evil fortress by a warrior woman named Arena and Etelgar, a powerful monster who has already defeated 6 others Ultras. The fate of many universes are at stake. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Corona Mode **Eclipse Mode *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Ultimate Zero **Strong-Corona Zero **Luna-Miracle Zero **Shining Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Miracle Type *Ultraman Gaia **Version 2 **Supreme Version *Ultraman Nexus **Anphans **Junis *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius **Normal **Mebius Burning Brave *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman King Kaiju/Seijin *Etelgar *Arena Eteldummies *Dark Lugiel *Five King *Dark Mephisto *Alien Sran *Alien Empera *Ultraman Belial Cast * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : Voice Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : English Dub Cast *Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga: Nicholas Clark *Shou/Ultraman Victory: Bryan Forrest *Arisa Sugita: Lisle Wilkerson *Gouki Matsumoto: John Katona *Yoshiaki Jinno: William Winckler *Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos: Paul Stanko *Ultraman Tiga: Jay Dee *Ultraman Dyna: Bradford Hill *Ultraman Gaia: Chris Cleveland *Ultraman Nexus: Joe Chambrello *Ultraman Max: Frank Gerrish *Ultraman Mebius: Nicholas Manelick *Ultraman Zero: Daniel Van Thomas *Arena: Beth Ann Sweezer *Etelgar: G. Larry Butler *Translation by: Emily Nelson Trailers 特報！『劇場版 ウルトラマンギンガS 決戦！ウルトラ10勇士！！』 ULTRAMAN GINGA S THE MOVIE Final Trailer ULTRAMAN GINGA S THE MOVIE - Sept. 10 and 11 SM Cinemas only|Philippines Trailer Ultraman Ginga S The Movie - Trailer Gallery Ginga_s_film.jpg Movie_visual.jpg.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Movie Poster 2 Smultra3.jpg|Philippines Poster for SM Cinema Winckler-interview07 (1).jpg 10-BROTHERS-ENEMIES.jpg Gingav.jpg 024.jpg Music-21-600x600.jpg GingaS_ad.jpg|SM Cinema Meet and Greet Advertisement Bandicam 2017-03-05 22-36-30-383.jpg|Concept Art Bandicam 2017-03-05 22-42-28-268.jpg Bandicam 2017-03-05 22-37-33-987.jpg Img_20.jpeg Ultraman_Ginga_S_The_Movie_-_North_American_Trailer.jpg CA2bHguUgAA7Ex2.jpg Trivia *In this movie, apart from Ultraman Zero and Ginga Victory, other Ultras' grunts were reused from their original series, but they have different voice actors (except Dyna and Gaia as they were voiced by the same voice actors in both the original series and this movie). *This movie marks the first time Ultraman Mebius voiced by another voice actor not by Shunji Igarashi like normally, as Shunji retired from acting in 2013 and Jun has replaced him. However, Shunji's grunts are still kept and reused for Mebius in some of Mebius' later appearances. *This movie along with Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman and Ultraman Max were dubbed in English, marking the first time an Ultraman related movie or series was dubbed since the Ultraman Tiga 4kids Dubbing. Coincidentally, Ultraman Tiga appears in both movies. *At the US Double Feature convention/theatrical release for the movie, Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman was played before this movie, even though the movie was created and chronologically takes place before the movie of Ultraman X. The reason for this was because of "preference". id:Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Productions Category:Movies Dubbed in English Category:Team-Ups Category:New Generation Movies